chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Blad Rugul
Blad Rugul is the main character of Bobby on Chain Of Hearts. Blad is the first character to be thought of when new plotline ideas are shared. He is also the first character chosen by Bobby to be on Chain Of Hearts since its creation July 5, 2006. Blad has undergone immense changes since he first appeared on Chain Of Hearts. Appearance Very tall and well-muscled. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Hair is usually spiked up in front with some form of gel or pomade. Quite attractive. Wears magnificent red and black dragonscale armor with a large cape. Towser Form When Blad needs some extra firepower he, like all tauzers, has a towser form. Essentially the towser field around him increases in intensity and force. When the form is fully developed it resembles a translucent dragon. Personality Blad is very sarcastic and loves to break the fourth wall, to the annoyance of some of his fellow characters. He has minimal respect for authority, especially when he sees a better way of doing something. Despite this rebellious personality, Blad can be very kind and understanding. Blad recently underwent training with Oshkoff, the only currently known god of Towser, to become less rebellious and more like an idol for the countless impressionable youths of Chain Of Hearts. Weapons Blad used to be shown with a large five-bladed sword made of dragon bones, adamantine and other material, but I am starting to consider dropping the idea. This is just one of the ways in which Blad has changed in his 3+ years on Chain Of Hearts. Abilities Blad used to have a lot more abilities (dragon transformation, telekinesis, magma dragon transformation, magic), but through time and character development I have honed him into what he is today. Towser Blad's towser power is far above the average tauzer. He is a Category 4 Tauzer, whereas the average tauzer today is barely a Tauzer Minion. Fighting Style Traditionally, Blad prefers fighting huge amounts of weaker enemies which he then slaughters with his various powerful moves. However, from Oshkoff he has learned that extensive use of this style actually has the opposite effect on his allies. They view him as an unapproachable demigod rather than an ally. So his new fighting style will involve much less flashy moves and more prolonged battles. Unless he's fighting an especially difficult opponent of course. Relationships Blad is married to Xcela Rugul. He has allies all over Chain Of Hearts. Nelnanu Kana seems to have some sort of unexplained hatred for Blad, but I have not developed this enough to fully explain it. He is a role model and a hero now, since his hero training with Oshkoff. History Oh, his history. Too much. Some of his history has been revealed already. The rest: meh. Quotes I'll think of some later. None come readily to mind. Trivia - I gain inspiration for Blad with "Crawling in the Dark" by "Hoobastank", "Tomorrow" by "SR-71", "Animal I Have Become" by "Three Days Grace" and others. - Some members of COH mistakenly pronounce Blad's name with a soft 'a' sound when it should have a hard 'a' sound. - Some members mistakenly think Blad is something called a "godmodder". Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cyber Squad Category:HBRC Category:The Alliance Category:Tauzers Category:Epic Tier Characters Category:Category 4 Tauzers Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Medium Size Characters Category:Bobby Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Towser Category:Article stubs Category:Invinnial Empire Category:Mutants Category:Good Category:Medium Build Characters Category:Muscular Characters